


Tag (You're It)

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Laser Tag, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: Based on the Tumblr post "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away."





	Tag (You're It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a few people on Twitter ;) I feel like I haven't written in ages. Hope y'all like it!

Her lungs were burning from holding her breath for so long but even that couldn't dampen the splitting grin on Kara's face. It was thrilling, even, to feel her heartbeat thudding eagerly in her ears, to be so wrapped up in that quiet, still moment of suspense as she peeked ever so cautiously around the corner.

Her fists were tucked carefully to her chest, fingers trembling slightly around the cool metal handle in their grip. She was trying very hard not to squeeze, balancing precariously between being prepared but not clumsy.

Clumsy might spell disaster, after all.

The narrow corridors around her were bathed in a deep red glow. Alex's idea, of course. Her sister knew better than any that their little game would be far from fair if it weren't for the added help. Kara would never admit it out loud, but the red light somehow made her feel even more powerful. Under the yellow sun she was a force to be reckoned with, surely, but sometimes it was refreshing to feel confident and strong as just _Kara_. To embrace the chill that ran down her spine and feel the tingle of her skin as her ears strained for any noise, any sign of ambush. To know that if she succeeded, it was on her own merit and not thanks to her super half.

When she caught the smallest flash of movement out of the corner of her eye, she froze and her smile widened. She crouched low to the floor, feeling more animal than human (well, as much as she was one, anyway) as she stalked forward. She forced a deep, silent breath through her lungs and kept her feet as light as she could make them as she moved. 

Whoever was around the corner wasn't being nearly as quiet. Their breathing was raspy and uneven, and Kara heard a light rustling followed by a muffled squeak that told her they'd nearly dropped their weapon. She had to stifle a laugh. Definitely Winn.

She lifted the barrel of the gun in her hands as she lined herself with the corner of the wall, took a deep breath, and then sprung in his direction. 

His defeat was almost instantaneous.

She allowed herself a triumphant "Ha!" as the laser of her gun connected with the sensor on his chest and it lit up a bright red to confirm her shot.

Winn looked so surprised she worried he might faint for a moment, but then his shoulders slumped and he let out a whine.

"Dang it, Kara. Are you sure these lights are working?" He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling suspiciously.

Kara followed his gaze with a bit of pride. She had helped build the space, after all. 

Last year, J'onn had mentioned that he wanted to re-purpose the basement floor of the DEO headquarters. This probably hadn't been what he had in mind, but Alex had given a long speech about how it could be used for sniper training and he hadn't really been able to argue with the combined forces of the Danvers sisters' pouts and thus their laser tag arena had been born. 

Turns out, it actually was an excellent training exercise. It also happened to be a heck of a lot of fun, and the entire agency had at some point been down there to let off some steam by shooting at each other with Winn's specially designed (totally harmless) guns.

Then Lena had joined the DEO. It was inevitable, really. She was a genius and so, so good. She belonged there. Of course, Kara spilling her whole secret identity had probably expedited the process. She couldn't help it. It was _Lena._  Kryptonite may be her weakness but Lena Luthor was the key to Kara's heart. And with it open and honest, they grew closer than ever. Quick lunches at the office became long evenings at a candlelit table. Sitting beside each other on the couch evolved to curling in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

An added bonus was that Lena had brought some incredible improvements to their arena, including the red kryptonite lamps that gave everyone a more even playing field.

Kara gave Winn a lighthearted bump to his shoulder. "'Course they work. Lena built them herself. You make too much noise, is all."

Winn snorted. "Are you sure she didn't rig them to give her an advantage? I haven't seen any sign of her since we walked in."

Kara had immediately opened her mouth to protest when it struck her that he had a point. Not that Lena might have rigged the lights; of course not. But they had been playing for a while now and Kara had already shot Winn twice, gotten a few shots at James, and dodged a few more from Alex as her sister darted around corners in that almost-creepy secret agent way she had. She hadn't seen Lena at all.

"Maybe she's just really good?" she mused, her voice sounding proud even though she hadn't meant it to.

Winn tilted his head. "This is the first time we've ever gotten her to play. And Lena Luthor doesn't strike me as the type to have a ton of laser tag experience."

Kara just grinned, her thoughts wandering for a moment to how gorgeous Lena looked dressed in the black DEO uniform they all agreed to wear for the game and how giddy Kara had felt at finally getting her to play. "A natural, then."

"Why am I not surprised." Winn shook his head, but it was fond and he was smiling as he reset his sensor. "At least give me a head start."

With that, he took off around the corner.

Kara considered heading in his direction, but found herself more than a little curious about where Lena might be and went in the opposite direction instead. With some effort, she forced her thoughts back to her breathing and the lightness of her steps and whatever sounds her senses could pick up. In the distance, she heard a holler from James and Winn's groaning. The corner of her mouth twitched in a silent laugh.

She liked to think she was pretty familiar with the maze, but ten minutes later she had already explored most of the best hiding spots and still found nothing. She was starting to wonder if perhaps Lena had left altogether when a quiet click reached her ears and she froze. She held her breath as she pressed her back to the wall, gun cradled between her hands.

Silence.

Then, steps. Too light to be either of the boys, she was fairly sure. Alex was more of the ambushing type, not the one to be ambushed. Her heart started to race as she wondered if she had found Lena after all. She kept her eyes fixed on a far corner as she approached the corridor where the noise had come from, once more low to the ground and her breath held deep in her lungs. If her eyes hadn't been so steady there, she might have missed the way the shadow flickered, bent, told her that someone else was perched as she was around the corner.

Her grin was back.

She waited, then forced herself to wait a moment longer. There was only silence.

Kara could still see the shadow against the floor, though. It hadn't moved, and her fingers were itching around the trigger of her gun. Still smiling, she whirled around the corner to find - no one. Well, not entirely no one. There was a jacket propped against the side of the wall, hooked delicately against the tiny edge of a loose piece of metal. 

_Lena's jacket_.

Kara was so stunned by the maneuver that she just stood there, her mouth open, a torrent of emotions flooding through her that she couldn't begin to process fast enough. She barely heard the whisper of the chuckle behind her, but she knew the owner even without her super senses to pick up her heartbeat. She ducked just in time to avoid Lena's laser, the beam striking her shoulder instead of the sensor on her chest. Her thoughts finally started to catch up with what had happened, to tame the admiration she felt with the competitiveness that hid deep inside her. It wasn't enough to stop her laugh, though.

It rang through the tight halls, echoed and bounced off metal, and made Kara feel like her chest might burst even though she felt lighter than ever.

Still, she wasn't one to give up that easily. She pressed her hand over her mouth and, still chuckling, darted around a corner. Her instincts told her to circle around and try to catch Lena from behind, but then she wondered... would Lena expect her to do that? At the last moment, impulsively, she went back the way she came. Hovering over Lena's jacket and hiding behind its shadow, she peeked silently around the corner.

Lena was nearly flat against the wall, curled only enough so she could angle her gun and so dark she nearly blended into the shadows as she waited beside the corner that Kara had nearly gone down.

Kara's entire body practically thrummed as she crept silently towards the other woman, gun raised but held almost slack between her palms. When she was within reaching distance, she gave it loosely to one hand and instead caught Lena around the waist, tugging her body towards hers. Smiling, she pressed a kiss to Lena's cheek.

"Got you," she whispered.

Lena let out a sigh, but interrupted it halfway with Kara's favorite laugh (which was basically any one that made Lena's face light up and her dimples crease her cheeks).

"Well played, Supergirl," she lilted softly.

Lena's eyes were shining when she turned in Kara's grip, gun held limply at one side while her free hand pressed at Kara's chest until she bumped against the wall behind her. Kara was still grinning when Lena stepped up close and then, then everything stopped. Lena's gaze had dropped to her mouth and Kara felt her smile fall right off her face in deference to something more, something that had a shiver working its way to her toes and her tongue darting out to wet her lips when she found heat in Lena's eyes.

Her fingers let her gun slip soundly and silently to the floor when Lena's mouth met hers, as if of a mind of their own. A mind more interested in cupping Lena's face between their palms, in brushing their thumbs against the soft, soft skin of Lena's cheeks. In that moment, everything else slipped away. Her head went all deliciously fuzzy and that part of her that could never quite believe how lucky she'd gotten purred in disbelief and contentment as she kissed Lena again and again.

In the end, she came out of her haze to the shocking sound of her sensor going off, to the red lights dancing across Lena's smirk in front of her. And to the startling weight of the barrel of Lena's gun pressed to her chest.

Kara's jaw dropped.

"Y-You..."

The kiss still had her mind hazy and her words wouldn't quite work. But her eyes did, so she saw Lena shrug, 

And her ears picked up her explanation. "Luthor."

Then she hopped away, laughing as she walked backwards down the corridor.

Kara still couldn't get her mouth closed. Or her eyes to leave Lena's mouth.

"Better luck in round two, Supergirl." Lena winked and then darted around the corner.

Kara looked down at the floor to her discarded gun and wished she could dredge up any bit of the competitiveness she'd felt earlier, but all she felt was that lightness from before, her tingling mouth, and a determination for a round two that had nothing to do with guns. She snapped her jaw closed, felt the smile take over her face almost instantaneously, and then set off after Lena.

Kara got shot three times that day. But she got three kisses, too, so she didn't mind very much at all.


End file.
